Naruko & kiba
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: Naruko ends up In Konoha from being kicked out from the woman who was raising her. Naruko finds and place then ends up going to Konoha High with everyone telling her that she looks exactly like naruto...when kiba sees her he's determind to win her heart


**Naruko**

 **& Kiba**

 **A Love**

 **Story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Naruko The Transgender**

 **My Name's Naruko I just moved to Konoha about a week ago;**

 **I was kicked out of my home because my parent's don't like the fact that I'm a transgender and I've had a couple surgeries in other words I have Breasts but I still have my male anatomy. I'm 17 years old in High school with no family so I got myself a job and living in a small apartment by myself. My grades in school have been good I'm just nervous about starting Konoha high tomorrow...I guess you can say that so far it's been very hard for me since I had to leave all my friends who were supportive and wonderful to me which makes me sad but now I have to start all over again with making new friends and hopefully a boyfriend in the future? It's Monday and Naruko's first day at Konoha High "Ugh!" don't like waking up early! Oh well guess I'll get ready for school whoopie!" Naruko Gets ready for school and leaves her apartment on her way to school. naruko's listening to music in her car as she drives to Konoha high with some people giving her dirty looks but she doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks she prides herself as being a tough girl not some prissy person so she arrives at Konoha goes to the office to get her class schedule..Tsunade: May I help you miss? Naruko: Yes I'm new here and this is my first day and I was told to come here to get my class schedule? Tsunade: okay I can get that for you and by the way you look like one of the students who goes "thinks" Say what? who is the person that you're talking about that I look like?" Tsunade His name is Naruto Uzumaki he's a junior here." Naruko "Did you just say Uzumaki?" Tsunade: yes I did is there something wrong hon? Naruko um no there's not anything wrong its just that...Its my last name too. Tsunade wow that's amazing I mean It's kind of unusual to have students here who are complete strangers with the same last name. Naruko Yea that is rare come to think of it anyways my names Naruko. Tsunade Nice to meet you Naruko! I'm Tsunade the Principal here at Konoha also the Hokage. Naruko wow nice to meet you! Well I have to get to class have a good day miss! Tsunade you too! Naruko gets to here first class opens the door and Sensei Iruka greets her..Hello young lady may I help you? Naruko Um yea I'm your new student? Sensei Iruka Ohh Okay now I remember! Sorry about that I'm Iruka by the way Naruko Hi my names Naruko nice to meet you! Iruka nice to meet you too "thinks" wow! she looks so much Like Naruto! Well you can take a seat if you like young lady...Naruko okay thanks Iruka you're welcome! Naruko walks to the back of the classroom and finds an empty chair with no one around her which makes her happy. Iruka hands the students their homework assignments as the bell rings to go to the other class. Naruko gets to her next class, walks in and sees naruto sitting alone in the back of the classroom then he looks up and sees Naruko sitting at a desk nearby. Naruto um hi I've never seen you here before are you new? Naruko stands up and turns around Yes I'm new here i just moved here. Naruto Um what's your name? My names naruto and you are naruko: I'm Naruko nice to meet you Naruto! Naruto um I don't know what it is but we sure do look like each other! Naruko yes we do Naruto um How old are you? Naruto I'm 17 and how old are you? Naruko I'm...17 too Sakura and Ino walk into the classroom and see Naruto & Naruko. Sakura Oh my gosh! You guys look like you're twins! Naruto but I don't have any siblings Sakura! Ino Are you sure Naruto? Naruto yes I'm positive I've never seen her before til now. Sakura um what's your name? Naruko Oh my name's Naruko and y** **ou are? Sakura name's** **Sakura Nice too meet you this is my friend Ino. Naruko nice to meet you Ino! Ino nice to meet you too Naruko! and by the way the science teacher is a jerk just giving you a heads up Naruko thank you for telling me Ino. Ino No problem. Kiba & Shikamaru walk into the classroom and naruko's heart skips a beat when she sees Kiba..thinking ohh mann he is soo hottt wow and very cute too! Shikamaru Hello are you new here? Naruko yes I am name's Naruko Shikamaru I'm shikamaru nice to meet you! Naruko nice to meet you too! staring at Kiba...then looks in her folder for a pen. The science teacher walks in the classroom looking like he just crawled out of bed and his hair's styled like he just got struck by lighting muliple okay we have a new student today can you stand up young lady and introduce yourself?! Naruko *in mind* mann he's a rude ass! geez! they were right! Naruko hello My name's *feeling nervous* Naruko Uzumaki I just moved here to Konoha and I aplogize for being nervous I'm not good with speaking in front of alot of people sorry you guys. Class Its okay nice to meet you Naruko! Naruto's eyes are about to pop out of his head thinking Oh my gosh she's an Uzumaki?! I need to have a talk with my parents when I get home! School ends for the day naruko's walking to her car when someone stops her..Kiba hi! um-uh y-you're n-new h-here h-huh? Naruko yes I am name's Naruko and you are? Kiba name's Kiba nice to meet you Beautiful...Naruko's face turns red... Um thanks kiba...Kiba nice meeting you naruko...Naruko nice meeting you too Kiba... He walks away to go home as Naruko gets into her car to go home she sees Kiba staring at her as he walks home..then she starts up her car and goes home. Kiba thinking Wow Naruko's soo cute, attractive, and soo beautiful.. WIsh I can have Naruko but I'm gay...Sighs...He gets home goes upstairs to do his homework feeds arkamaru and goes to lay down and drifts into a dream..in dream Naruko Kiba...I wish you can be mine..I wanna taste you baby...Kiba naruko.. I want you so badd Naruko I want you too...they kiss and take each others clothes off..Kiba kisses naruko's neck and kisses her all over her body.. Naruko moans Ah! Ah! baby...kiba gets to her private part and notices that its a cock! He smiles and sucks naruko's cock...AH! Ah! Kiba! ah! AH! oh yess baby! ah! ah! ohh Kiba! mmmm love the way you suck...Dream ends. Kiba wakes up sweating! Wow! what was that?! ohh I want him...so badd oo what a dream! Naruko finished doing all her homework gets cleaned up eats her dinner then goes to lay down in her bed and drifts into a dream...In Dream: Naruko It's Me Kiba! I want you! wish you could be mine...I wanna kiss you,touch you, taste you, make love to you, just wanna be with you so badd ohh Naruko I want you soo badd baby...Naruko ohh kiba come here sexy stud! Kiba goes to her they kiss then she kisses and licks Kiba's neck as she takes off his clothes and he's taking off her clothes...Naruko kisses Kiba all over his body moans ohh Naruko! Ah! AH! she gets down to Kiba's cock that's hard as a rock and unbuttons and unzips his pants then pulls his underwear down sucks on his cock Kiba Ahhh! Ohhh Baby! ah! Ah! ohh Naruko! feels so good baby! naruko I want you baby... Kiba I want you too I wanna be with you so bad Naruko I wanna be with you too Kiba! dream ends Naruko wakes up sweating Wow what a dream ohh I want him soo badd...Naruto's having a talk with his parent's about the new girl at school then he tells them that her name's Naruko Uzumaki and his parent's mouths drop to the floor. Minato Are you serious Naruto?! Naruto yes dad I am and we look alot alike we're the same age even! Kushina thinking oh my gosh It can't be just can't be! Minato whispers to Kushina It might be honey. Kushina but she was being raised by my sister! but she said something happened between Is this about her being Transgender? Kushina yes it does but I don't care! about that and here my own sister kicks the poor girl out! Minato I don't care either! Maybe Naruto can bring her over when we're ready Kushina yea that's a good idea honey. **

**Chapter 2**

 **The next day Naruko wakes up singing and humming thinking what's wrong with me? "eh? oh well it feels good to be feeling happy." She gets ready gets ready for school then leaves her apartment. She arrives at the high school saying to herself "Gosh I hope he's here today but if he's not oh well." She goes to her first class turns in her homework assignment and goes to take a seat in the back of the classroom. The rest of the class comes walking in moaning and groaning from being tired then Sensei Iruka walks in telling everyone to be quiet and goes over the lesson and homework saying that later in the year they get to drop an egg from the school roof the class cheers..Naruko 'cool get to drop a little egg of the roof and hopefully it hits someone on the head." *giggles* The class ends and Naruko goes to her second period class and sees Naruto sitting in the back of the classroom staring at her and calls her over to talk to her. Naruko "Hey what's up?" Naruto "Hi I'm doing okay I guess." Naruko 'what's wrong?" Naruto " I told my parent's about you and they want to meet you for some reason." Naruko "Oh wow! let me know when they wanna meet me!, I'd love to meet them." Naruto "Okay um uh cool! I'll let them know then and Tell you when you can come over." Naruko "Okay nice!" The rest of the class including Kiba walk into the classroom and Kiba sees Naruko talking to Naruto feeling jealous. Ino " calm yourself Kiba geez! they're just talking my gosh relax!" Kiba " I will it's just that he always be flirting with every girl I talk to!" Ino "oh please! give me a break Kiba! He doesn't do that and you know it! Besides he's with Shikamaru so chill out okay?" Kiba groans "Okay I'll relax but if he pulls anything that's it. Sakura "Calm down geez!"**

 **Naruko "Are you okay Naruto?' Naruto " um uh y-yea I-I'm alright." Naruko "okay I was just asking that's all cuz you're blushing." Naruto "ah thanks for telling me." Thinking mann. The annoyance of a science teacher walks in yelling at everyone to hush and take their seats when everyone's been sitting there in silence the whole time. Science teacher: 'good morning everyone we have a new student today! you may come in young man." Kakashi walks in the classroom as Sakura's face turns bright red like a tomato. Ino: "Sakura what's wrong?' Sakura: "Uh um he's soo damn cute and hott! also I kind of like him." Ino: "well just to let you know I think you guys would be perfect together." Sakura: face still red "Ino really?" Kakashi takes his seat near Sakura thinking "wow she's soo hottt and beautiful too. Naruko sees Kiba staring at her as her face turns bright red and he smiles at her thinking "oh dear! mann he's soo cute!" The Science teacher goes over the lesson and the homework assignment that they have to do tonight as all of the students groan..The bell rings Okay students don't forget to do your homework please! class: ok as they all leave...going to the tables for lunch in the cafeteria..Naruko finds a small table for herself to sit at so she can have some time to herself until Naruto comes up to her and says "I just talked to my parents they had called me and said that you can come by anytime when you have the time." Naruko "okay I'll come by Friday then is that okay?" Naruto blushing "Okay cool I'll let them know then." leaves. Kiba walks up to Naruko "um uh h-hi." Naruko "Hi what's up?' Kiba " I-I was w-wondering if you're busy later?" Naruko "Um not really I just have my homework to do but that's it and by the way why are you asking?" Kiba "I was wondering if I can come by because I need to talk to you about something." Naruko "Okay here I'll give you my address and she hands it to him see you later." Kiba "um uh see you." Shikamaru walks into the Cafeteria dressed all cute and Naruto sees him as Shikamaru walks over to him "Hi baby!" Naruto : "Hey beautiful! I've missed you so much!" Shikamaru: "I've missed you too honey." Sakura,Hinata and Ino See shikamaru...Sakura: Hey! girl! We've missed you so much welcome back!" Shikamaru hugs Sakura "thanks honey I've missed you all too." Hinata: "girl we all gotta get together sometime." Ino: "Yes I agree!" Temari and Tenten run over to where Shikamaru's at.."Hey Sweetie! we've missed you Shika! Shikamaru: I've missed you all so much! So glad to see everyone!" Then he sees Naruko sitting by herself Girls who's that?' Sakura: "that's Naruko she's new this year, she's really nice, cool actually!" Ino and the rest of the girls: "yes she is wanna meet her?" Shikamaru: Of course I do girls!" The girls take Shikamaru to meet Naruko. Sakura: Hey girl! what are you doing here by yourself? Wanna come sit with us? Naruko Sure! thanks girls! Sakura: Oh my bad this is Shikamaru Naruto's "girl" Naruko: Hello I'm Naruko Nice to meet you! Shikamaru Nice to meet you too girl! Naruko *thinks* Wow these people are so cool! Ino and the GIrls: How bout we all get together sometime and go shopping at the mall? Shikamaru & Naruko: Okay! they all laugh! Naruto: "You girls are so cool I love you guys! Girls: Thanks Naruto! Shikamaru goes to naruto to kiss him. Naruko & the girls: "awe how cute you guys are!" Naruto & shikamaru blush *they all Laugh and hug each other* Then the bell rings to go to the next class. When Naruko gets to her next class she walks in and there Kiba sits all by his lonesome in the back waiting for the teacher and the others to arrive. Naruko: "Hi there! do you know who the teacher is for this class it doesn't say on my schedule." Kiba: "the teacher for this class is Gai Sensei." Naruko: "oh boy greattt." Kiba: " Yea oh boy is right." the rest of the students walk into the classroom, they see Naruko thinking how she looks so much like Naruto! and they take their seats. Naruko thinking Yes I look like Naruto so what people! Then Kakashi walks into the classroom spaced out thinking about Sakura and takes his seat. Naruko" Are you alright?" Kakashi: Um uh uh yea I'm fine why? as his face turns bright red...Naruko It looked like you were thinking about somebody or daydreaming about them. Kakashi: Well um uh I have a huge crush on this girl Sakura and I haven't told her yet...Naruko awe well I think she might feel the same way about you. kakashi: You think so? Naruko Yes I do! Kakashi wow I need to tell her my feelings for her but I'm nervous to. Naruko It's alright that's normal then Sakura walks in late into class..Gai Sensei: Where have you been? Sakura counselor's office and here's the slip! Gai Sensei thank you Miss, Sakura takes her seat and notices that Kakashi's staring at her as Sakura's face turns red thinking ohh boy he's looking at me...ohh he's soo damn cute! can't help myself! Hi um uh Kakashi... Kakashi: Um uh-uh-uh hi.. the bell rings and the school day's over! Sakura so Kakashi would you like to hang out sometime? Kakashi sure I would like to get to know you sakura...Sakura yea me too see you later cutie..Kakashi goes to her and kisses her on the lips and she kisses him back both are moaning... Sakura uh uh wow that was amazing...Kakashi ohhh yess it was...can I kiss you again? Sakura yess they kiss and moan again...kakashi see you later..Sakura see you...Naruko's walking to her car listening to music on her phone and Naruto approaches her. Naruto: Naruko what's up? Naruko takes her ear phones out of her ears..Not much how bout you Naruto? Naruto For some reason I feel like we're related somehow but then maybe we're not. have you thought about that at all? Naruko Yes I have actually and for some reason I really want to get to know you Naruto because I have a strange feeling that you're my brother...I know it sounds crazy but since the first time I saw you I had that feeling and another thing you're really hott and damn! cute! I can see why Shikamaru adores you! Naruto's face goes from normal skin color to red as a tomato. Naruko Are you alright? Naruto: uhhh Yes I-I'm okay...thinking ohh wow I want her...Oh wait what the hell am I thinking?! She could be my sister! but can't help myself! Um don't forget about tomorrow you're still coming over right? Naruko Yes I am coming by tomorrow to meet your parents! thinking ohh I want to kiss him so badd but he could be my brother sighs..Naruto well see you later Naruko and here's the address and directions to my house okay? gets really close to Naruko...Naruko okay thanks Naruto for that I was meaning to ask you but I got distracted...kisses Naruto on the cheek then Naruto puts his hands on her face and kisses Naruko on the lips! both of them moan and end up in the backseat of Naruko's car making out! Naruko ah! ahh! Naruto...ohh mann ah! Naruto ohh Naruko wanna come to my place?...Naruko ok... drives to Naruto's house and his room is unattached from his house. Naruko this is nice Naruto! Naruto thanks come on let me show you my room...when get into his bedroom..Naruko this looks like a little apartment! this is cool Naruto! Naruto pulls Naruko to him and they kiss as their tongues explore each other's mouths moaning...Naruko: ohh Naruto love the way you kiss so nice! Naruto mm thanks you kiss nice too Naruko. Naruko ohh mann if I stay here any longer I'm gonna end up ripping your clothes off and have passionate sex with you...Naruto: that's exactly what I am thinking right now about you Naruko! Naruko: Oh screw it kisses Naruto as they both take off each other's clothes and land on his bed kissing...Naruto you're beautiful you know that naruko...Naruko you're so cute Naruto and sooo sexyyyy too! naruto pulls her to him and he feels her cock...Naruto ohhh I see someone's that someone is hard...Naruko's face turns red..um yea and so do you sexy! Naruto what are gonna do about it? huh? Naruko I'm gonna do this! goes down on Naruto sucking his cock...Naruto ah! Ah! ahhhh! Naruko ohh baby! ohh shit I love the way you suck my cock ohh yess ah ah! ah! Ah! ohh wow... Naruko enters Naruto's ass as Naruto moans really loud Ah! Ahhh! wow ohh yesss ah! ah! ah! ohhh Naruko! ahh! ohh damn feels so good...Now my turn to take you baby! Naruto enters naruko's ass ah! ah! ah! ahh! ohh yess baby ah! ah! ah! ah! ohh feels so damn good! ahh! ahh! ah! Naruto ah! ah! ah! ah! wow mmm ahh! ohh wow...ah! ah! Naruto strokes Naruko's cock as he thrusts..Ahhh! ohh yess! yess! ah! ah! ah! ohh baby ohh yess! ah! ah! ohh I want you! ah! ah! ah! Naruto ohh yess I want you too...ah! ah! ah! they both cummm at the same time...Naruko ohh wow! Naruto wow is right! ohh Naruko stay with me tonight...they kiss then go take a shower...In the shower Naruko mmm can I wash you? Naruto go ahead baby..Naruko washes his body as he moans like crazy then he washes Naruko...ohh baby mmm love the way you wash me...Naruto me too... they get out of the shower dry each other off naruto let's Naruko wear one of his big shirts and thinks..Mann what a beautiful person I have here with me...Naruko Naruto? smiles you alright? Naruto I'm okay kisses Naruko and she kisses him back holding each other... Naruko ready for bed? Naruto smiles yes I am baby! so happy you're here with me! naruko I'm happy to be here with you...you're so beautiful Naruto you really are...Naruto you're beautiful too Naruko...They both do there homework even though they couldn't keep there hands off each other...Naruko I'm gonna go lay down on your bed hottie! Naruto I'm coming too hot stuff gets into bed with Naruko...they go to sleep wrapped in each others arms...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **It's Friday Morning, Naruto wakes up sees Naruko beside him asleep thinking I'd love so much to have you Naruko..so damn Beautiful! goes back to sleep holding her in his arms...3 hours later...Naruto wakes up with Naruko beside him touches her face as she wakes up and opens her eyes... naruko mmm smiles at Naruto good morning handsome cutie! Naruto good morning my Beautiful Naruko...I'm so happy you stayed with me last night! Naruko I'm glad that I did stay felt so right being with you last night...Naruto I feel the same way I loved being with you Naruko I love being with you too Naruto. They go brush their teeth then give each other good morning kisses Naruko mmm that was nice Naruto! you had me weak in the knees with that! Naruto that was nice wow! my heart skipped a beat...can we just spend the day together instead of going to school baby? Naruko you read my mind! I'd love that Naruto. Mean while at Konoha high...Shikamaru Hey Kiba have you seen my honey bunny Naruto?! Kiba No I haven't by the way have you seen Naruko today at all? Shikamaru no I haven't I'm sure she's okay Kiba so relax..Kiba pulls Shkiamaru to him uh Kiba you okay? Gives Shikamaru a kiss...Kiba?! what you do that for? Kiba ohh shika I couldn't help myself! I mean seeing you come to school in those cute girl outfits and I see you with Naruto I get sort of angry Because I have no one..I don't like being single and you're lucky you have naruto who's sexy, amazing and so damn cute! Then Naruko comes along and wow she's soo gorgeous! Like you are Shikamaru! blushes..Shikamaru uh uh uh thank you Kiba... Any one would be lucky to have you Kiba! and I think that new girl Naruko who's been here at Konoha high for a month now likes you...Kiba you think so Shika?! Shikamaru gives Kiba a kiss... and they hug...Kiba um what was that shika? Shikamaru ohh Kiba I couldn't help myself i'm so sorry about that...Oh what am I saying?! Kisses kiba again...Kiba ohh shika let's hangout after school...Shikamaru okay...Naruto & Naruko walk around the village talking and laughing having a good time then they see the place that sells ramen..Naruko oh I love Ramen! Naruto Cool! let's go have some! They buy some ramen and go over to the waterfall eating their ramen. Naruko ohh this is good! Naruto! I love it! Naruto smiles I'm glad you like it Naruko thinking I wish she was mine I really like her alot...Naruko I'd love to be your girl Naruto I really like you alot! for some reason I feel like I already am your girl! Naruto ohh Naruko...they kiss let's go back to my house and meet my parents. When they get to his house he opens the door and tells his mom & dad that he's home...Minato hey how was your day son? Naruto wonderful dad! Minato thinking wow he looks soo happy and glowing even hmm. Kushina then walks in and sees her son and Naruko...Hi naruto how was your day sweetie? Naruto It was wonderful mom really it was great and you guys I'd like you to meet Naruko! Naruko Hi nice too meet you both. Minato & Kushina nice too meet you too Naruko! Kushina oh I'm so sorry my name's Kushina and this is Minato. Naruko It's nice to meet you guys Naruto's told me alot about you guys. Kushina: You guys would make such a wonderful couple! Minato I'd have to agree her you guys really would even though you look alot alike. Naruto thanks mom & dad! Naruko thanks you guys that was really sweet of you to say that. Minato & Kushina you're welcome! and you're welcome here anytime Naruko okay? Naruko thank you so much you guys are awesome! thank you for inviting me over and I want to tell you guys that I really like Naruto alot I think he's a great guy! Minato & Kushina: thanks Naruko! Naruto: I like her too mom & dad she's a wonderful person! His parents smile thinking they're so adorable! Naruto & Naruko walk outside to get some fresh air and see Kiba & shikamaru...naruto thinking "ohh shitt please don't come here guys please...naruko please don't come here ieven paying any attention to anything. Naruto wow they didn't even look this way! Naruko no they didn't hmm they kiss each other...Naruto let's go my room...naruko ok... they get to naruto's bedroom kissing each other non-stop and moaning...Kiba thinking I wish naruko was with me I want her so badd and she's hott just like shikamaru is damn! Shikamaru thinking wish I could be with my naruto right now and mann Him and Kiba are soo damn hott and sexy! woo wee! oh boy..kisses Kiba on the lips...Kiba shika? Shikamarau I'm so sorry Kiba I just miss my other half...Kiba I can understand that I mean I wanna get together with Naruko..Gosh i like her so much! Can't wait to see her again! I miss her...Shikamaru and you don't think that I miss Naruto?! because I do miss him holding me in his arms...Naruto: Ohh naruko...do you have to go home? "feeling sad" Naruko: well I really don't have to go home I just need some extra clothes that's all. naruto: Oh okay can I go with you? Naruko: sure let's go! They go to Naruko's apartment and on the way there naruto's trying to keep his hands to himself but for some reason he's fighting it. They arrive at her apartment, Naruko opens the door and when they get inside after closing the door naruto kisses naruko on the lips...Naruko: ohh Naruto...don't stop...ah! love the way you kiss baby...Naruto: I don't want to stop baby...kisses her again as he unbuttons Naruko's shirt, takes it off and takes off her bra...sucks on Naruko's breasts..Naruko: ah! mmm ah! ohh Naruto...feels so good ah! Naruto kisses and licks all over her body as he takes off her pants and underwear...sucks on her cock...Ah! ah! ohh yess! ah! ah! ah! ohh baby! mmm yess baby! oh yes! ah! ahh! ahh! love the way you suck...ah! ah! ah! ohh Naruto...ahh! ahh! cums in Naruto's mouth...I wanna suck on yours now...Naruto then lays on the bed as Naruko takes off his clothes kissing him all over his body...Naruto: ah! ohh yess baby ahh! Naruko sucks on Naruto's cock...ahh! ahh! ohh yess! ohh I love the way you suck ahh! ahh! ohh baby..mmm feels so good! Yess baby! ah! ah! ah! yess yess oh yess ah! ah! ahh! ohh Naruko...ohh baby ah! ah! cums in her mouth... they go to brush their teeth...then they kiss each other with their tongues in each others mouths moaning...Naruko: You're amazing Naruto...you're such a good person and sexy, cute, very attractive...and you're so yummy! Naruto: ohh Naruko you're amazing too! so sexy and beautiful, yummy too! also a very good person...They kiss each other again...Naruko *feeling sad*Are you gonna go back to Shikamaru? when we go back to school monday? Naruto: I don't know if I am because since I've been with you I've been very happy and Shika oh my gosh! talk about drama queen! naruko laughs..I mean have you heard him when he's like that?! Naruko yes I have and sometimes I think she over reacts about certain things..Naruto I agree with you on that one! because it's true! Naruko: ohh Naruto...its gonna be hard to resist you...Naruto: Same with me about you...Naruko: Ohh baby! kisses Naruto and hugs him...Naruto does the same to Naruko...ohh baby I don't want us to separate from each other though but guess we have too...Naruko: I don't either ohh this is gonna be so hardd *starts crying* Naruto: we could always sneak kisses...Naruko: I'd love that...baby...ohh screw this! I want you! gives Naruto a kiss...Naruto: I want you too! Fuck this! I'm making love to you! Naruko: take me baby...you sexy stud muffin! Naruto enters Naruko's ass ah! ah! ohh yess! ah! ah! ah! ohh baby! oh yess! ah! ah! ah! ahh! mmm baby! Now its my turn...Naruto: take me Beautiful! Naruko enters Naruto's ass...Naruto: Ohh yess ah! ah! ah! ohh yess baby! ohh yess ah! ah! ah! ohh I'm gonna cummm Naruko: me too ah! ah! they cumm at the same time kiss each other and lay down holding each other...Naruto: do you want me to leave or stay...Naruko: stay...please? don't leave...Naruto: I won't and I don't want to leave you...they take a shower then Fall asleep...Shika's at home laying in his bed thinking about his love Naruto with tears falling from his eyes..."Naruto I miss you so much." goes to sleep...Kiba's at home laying in his bed thinking about Naruko as tears fall from his eyes..."Naruko I miss you baby..." goes to sleep...drifts into a dream...*In Dream* Ohh Kiba I miss you so much...can't wait to see you...and make love to you I want you so badd sexy...Dream ends...Kiba wakes up Naruko! wow what a dream goes back to sleep..Shikamaru drifts into a dream...*In dream* Shika...Shika...I miss you my love can't wait to kiss and touch you again my love...I love you...Dream ends..Shikamaru wakes up Naruto! oh I miss you honey goes back to sleep...Naruto drifts into a dream...ohh I love being with you so much ohh Naruto I wanna be with you honey...Dream ends Naruto wakes up looks at Naruko & whispers to himself "you already are with me." goes back to sleep..Naruko drifts into a dream...*In Dream* Naruko...Naruko... I miss you so much...I need you, I wanna be with you so badd...Naruto ohh My Naruko Love being with you I want us to be together my love...Dream ends...Naruko wakes up looks at Naruto and whispers to herself "wish that too naruto" goes back to sleep..The next day naruko wakes up early brushes her teeth then goes back to sleep then Naruto does the same thing...About an hour later Naruko wakes up sees Naruto sleeping beside her and gives him a kiss then he kisses her back...Good morning handsome...Naruto good Morning beautiful...aww mann! Naruko what's wrong? Naruto I have to get back home and help my dad out but I don't want to leave you...Naruko: how bout this I'll take a shower and get dressed so i can go with you! Naruto I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with me Naruko Of course I wanna go with you! your parent's are awesome! Naruto: thanks! waits for Naruko to get ready then she comes out of the bedroom dressed..Naruto I wanted to join you in the shower! Naruko we can do that later...Naruto mmm sounds nice babe! They go back to Naruto's house and see Minato outside. Naruto gets out of the car to go help him out..Minato I'm glad to see you guys today! Naruto I'm glad to see you too dad where's mom? Minato she's in the house but she'll be coming out soon. Naruko gets out of her car and goes to give Minato a hug.. Minato Hey there Naruko nice to see you! Naruko Nice to see you guys too! Need help with anything? Kushina comes outside yes please thank you so much for asking! Naruko goes inside to help Kushina then she asks Naruko how her and Naruto are getting along..Naruko We're getting along great he's such a great guy! as her face turns red..I really like hanging out with him uhh why are you looking at me like that? Kushina: Because I think that you two like each other is that true?Naruko: Um well we like being around one another and of course Every single person tells us that we look like we could be brother and sister because we look so much alike but I always tell them that I've never seen Naruto before until I came out here to Konoha. Kushina: That's true and how are you liking it here? Naruko: I love it here! everyone's so friendly! I can't wait to start training with the team I'm assigned to! I'm so happy to be here Kushina! and you & your husband are so nice you guys are cool! Kushina Thanks! Naruto comes inside the house looking like he got struck by lightning asking for some water..Naruko what happened? Naruto whispers to her: I want you to be mine Naruko...Blushes...gets his water and goes back outside to help Minato some more..Naruko *thinking* ohh Naruto I wanna be yours soo badd then Kiba and Shikamaru pop up out of nowhere talking to Naruto & Minato. Why am I feeling angry? and jealous? I haven't felt these feelings for someone in a very long time...Kushina: Are you okay Sweetie? Naruko breaksdown crying really hard...ohh sweetie what's wrong dear? Naruko I think I'm falling in love with Naruto..but the's with Shika cries harder..Kushina ohh honey I'm so sorry hugs Naruko...Minato walks in What's Wrong? Is she okay? Kushina yes she's alright honey. Minato okay good glad to hear that and whispers to Kushina: love you baby..Kushina love you too honey...Shikamaru I've missed you baby! I'm so glad to see you honey hugs naruto when he's thinking about someone else...ohh sweetie you okay? Naruto yea I'm okay its good to see you Shika I missed you too! Shika wanna go to your bedroom? Naruto I have to help my dad out still sorry honey.. Shika It's okay love see you tomorrow at school! leaves..Naruto what brings you here Kiba? Kiba none of your business Naruto! Naruto geez you can at least tell me who you're here to see gosh! Kiba I'm here to see Naruko is she around? Naruto *feeling sad* she's inside helping my mother out Kiba are you alright Naruto? you seem down Naruto It's none of your damn business Kiba leave me alone! walks away to his bedroom. Kiba walks in and sees Kushina hugging Naruko..Kiba Is she okay? Kushina: yea she's alright..Naruko there's someone here to see you..Naruko looks up and sees Kiba so she stands up thinking why couldn't it be naruto...Kiba! how are you? Kiba: I'm o-okay just been thinking about you thats all. Naruko awe how sweet Kiba! hugs him then tells him she'll see him at school..Kiba: Okay beautiful see you tomorrow...Naruko bye see yah! Kiba see yah! leaves then sees Naruto in his room crying..walks over to his room but knocks on the door first...Naruto opens his door and Naruko kisses him as Naruto kisses her back...Naruko ohh Naruto I have something to tell you I know its sudden but I can't help what I'm feeling...Naruto: Naruko? what are you wanting to say? Naruko: I've fallen in love with you Naruto! I love you! Naruto: Ohh Naruko I'm in love with you too! naruko ohh Naruto! kisses him and the land on his bed making out...**


End file.
